


Scorched

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Dragons were real. Great.





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Charmed.

Dragons were real. Great. Well, if demons and witches and whitelighters were real, why not dragons?

“That thing’s real, right? I’m not just imagining it?”

Harry shook his head. “No, no you’re not.”

“Good to know,” Mel replied.

Flames engulfed the bush next to Macy and Maggie and the two jumped, screaming.

“Why can’t dragons be good?” Maggie complained.

“Because that’s not how our luck works?” Macy offered.

“Ugh! It scorched my jacket!”

“Really?”

“This was Mom’s jacket, Mel.”

“Ladies, I really think we should focus on the problem at hand,” Harry reminded them.

The three sisters turned to face the dragon only to find it suspended in midair.

They watched as a woman walked toward the dragon. She led a small girl by the hand and was pointing at the dragon. Two boys and a girl just a few years older than the toddler looked on in amusement.

Suddenly, the beast vanished. The woman nodded and the entire party vanished in a shower of sparks.

“What just happened?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry said. “I will check with the elders.”

“Do either of you know how to get scorch marks out of leather?”


End file.
